The Quiet Ones
by Bubbles of Ebil
Summary: Randomness! Wee! You know how people say “It’s always the quiet ones”? Yeah, well, I believe that the quiet ones are always the ones that turn into psycho killers. Lol, jk. Warning: Character OOCness obviously
1. TenTen

Randomness

Randomness! Wee! You know how people say "It's always the quiet ones"? Yeah, well, I believe that the quiet ones are always the ones that turn into psycho killers. Lol, jk. But, being me and my boredness, I wrote this when I finished my English final essay. I was going to throw it away, but my friend stole it and bribed me . (lol jk jk)

Anyways, I know Ten-ten isn't quiet, at least I don't think so, but she isn't really a round character, so… TA-DA!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!!**

**-- Chapter One: Ten-Ten --**

Neji Hyuuga knocked on Ten-Ten's bedroom door. Receiving no answer, he walked right in.

"Ten- What… What are you doing?

Her room was littered with hundreds of blue pieces of paper.

Said girls head shot up as she looked at Neji. Her brown eyes were blood shot and her left eye was twitching violently.

"DON'T LOOK!" she shrieked throwing her body onto a pile of blueprints in front of Neji.

Neji stepped back and put his hand on the door. Obviously, Ten-Ten's behavior was a tad bit too much for this prodigy.

"Uhh… Ummm… Uhhh… I… I have to go… do… a… Uhhhh…. Cinnamon Toast Crunch Commercial… yeah! Uhhh… Bye!"

Neji bolted out of the room.

Twitching, Ten-Ten crawled over to the paper she had been working on and picked up her pencil.

"Must… finish… Tree house!!" She said through clenched teeth.

**-- TBC --**

Haha, told you I was bored.

R & R

Buh-Bye for now.


	2. Hinata Hyuuga

Hehe, my friend gave me the idea to write about Hinata

Hehe, my friend gave me the idea to write about Hinata.

Warning: NaruHina implied DD ALSO!! Beware of oocness

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!!**

**-- Chapter Two: Hinata Hyuuga --**

Hinata was sitting in her poorly light garage, bent over in concentration.

"You're a cute little bomb, aren't you?" she cooed as she tinkered with the round metal ball.

"Gonna blow up Naruto-kun's house. Yes I am! Then I'll offer him to stay here. Naruto-kun will be mine!" she giggled.

"Hinata, there is something wrong with… What are you doing?" Neji asked, foot not even completely in the door.

Glaring at him, Hinata twitched and said, "Get… OUT!!"

Jumping, Neji ran out. "OMG!"

"Yeah. Run you pot head. Fuckin' Neji," she muttered going back to the ball.

_3 hours later_

Hinata stuffed the last round bomb in her bag and stepped into the sun, wincing as the bright light hit her sensitive eyes.

Hurriedly, she walked into the busy streets of Konoha, twitching violently ever so often, ignoring the odd stares.

She stopped suddenly, realizing she had no idea where Naruto live. A few moments later, a smirk twisted onto her pale features.

She began to walk towards the Uchiha complex when she spotted Sasuke Uchiha training in a training field nearby.

Twitching, she called his name.

He looked at her emotionlessly.

"Do…do…you… do you… know where… Naruto-kun… lives?" she stuttered, her left shoulder joining in with the twitching eye.

He gave her an odd stare as well as a nod.

"Tell… me… now!" she whispered violently.

"No."

Sasuke never knew what hit him. Oh wait, yes he did. It was Hinata's fist.

Twenty-five minutes later, Hinata skipped away from a very battered and beaten Sasuke Uchiha clutching a piece of paper.

Next stop: Naruto-kun's house.

_The next afternoon_

A huge bunny shaped cloud formed over Naruto's home.

In front of the house, Naruto was freaking out surround by plastic bags.

With a satisfied grin, Hinata walked up to Naruto.

"Oh… H-hello, Naruto-kun. W-w-what's wrong?" she stuttered innocently.

"MY HOUSE EXPLOADED!!" he exclaimed in shock.

"Y-y-you can s-stay at m-my h-house… I-if y-you w-want." She stuttered.

Naruto hugged her tightly. "Oh thank you Hinata-chan!" he exclaimed, unable to see the sly smirk on her face.

Mission blow up Naruto-kun's house: complete.

**-- TBC --**

If you have an idea on who to do next, just review saying who and what their odd fault should be. xDD

R & R

Buh-Bye for now.


	3. Shino Aburame

Hey all

Hey all! Ready for an update? I am… I know its been long, but I just got hit by my inspiration for this chapter. It involves a cow, a cupcake, and a water hose… But mostly the cupcake.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!!**

**-- Chapter Three: Shino Aburame --**

He lowered his covered face to the platter of square chocolate delicacies, covering each brownie with red clouds.

'Who is this masked man?' you may ask.

No other than Shino Aburame, of course.

Yes, Shino Aburame, the Bug Master, was a baker.

A baker for the Akatsuki, if you hadn't guessed sooner.

Meanwhile, Neji was walking around, wondering how two people he though he knew so well were acting so strange.

He was walking through the strangely deserted streets when he thought he spotted Shino through the glass window of a bakery.

Startled, he pressed his face up against the window.

He never knew Shino Aburame, to be exact, but he would have never pegged Silent Shino to be a baker.

Then again, he never would have guessed Hinata to build atomic bombs or that Ten-Ten was obsessed with blueprints.

That beside the point, he entered the shop warily.

Shino's head snapped up and the next thing Neji knew, bugs were surrounding him, restricting him.

"Tell anyone, and I'll rip your tongue out with my bare hands."

Neji made a sound that sounded like a strangled gasp as he nodded. He began to cough violently and Shino looked at him oddly, his glasses flashing in the lighting of the store.

Neji coughed once more and a bug flew out of his mouth.

Shino blinked blankly as Neji looked at him in horror.

Well, isn't this awkward?

Neji took a step back and then crashed through the door running as fast as he could, face whiter than usual.

In his haste he didn't notice Itachi Uchiha walk through the broken door.

"Are my brownie's ready yet?"

**-- TBC --**

I am evil.

Poor Neji. He choked on a bug.

R & R or you'll choke on a bug too.

OoOoOoOoOo.

Hehe.

Ta-tah for now!


	4. The Iceboxes Thrice

Gabubi-baka: I know it's not very long

Gabubi-baka: I know it's not very long. But the only reason I wrote this in the first place because I was bored. If I get a good idea for an extra chapter, I will add it. I will most likely do that since school is coming up in a few days YAY!!

Random Person: throws rock at head YOU FAIL!

Gabubi-baka: OWWWW! NO THROWING ROCKS! rubs bump on head

**Warning: You all know the characters are out of character. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!! I own nothing… except for Steve, my ipod, and my pocky. HAHAH! Yumm…**

**-- Chapter Four: The Iceboxes Thrice--**

Neji trembled as he looked around nervously. The Disease of Randomness that his friends and comrades were being plagued by was surely to get him next.

The brunette Hyuuga boy continued down the Uchiha District, looking over his shoulder every-so-often.

Why was he even here?

That, my readers, Neji knew not. It seemed a being superior to him was controlling his actions.

_Destiny…?_

Neji nodded as if confirming his thought.

Yes, that was it. Destiny.

Destiny was making everyone wack-o.

… _Or was it Fate?_

This, of course, mattered not to the prodigy for it was all the same, was it not?

… Whatever…

A light bulb flashed over Neji's head.

That's right! He was here because Naruto mentioned that 'teme' was acting really weird. Much weirder than normal, anyway.

'_Really… Who was that kid to call anyone weird,'_ Neji thought.

Instantly, he was struck on the head by a rock falling from the sky.

He gripped his skull in pain as he made an uncomfortable grunt.

Anyways, Neji had wanted to do some researching. Didn't he?

Nodding, he turned another corner, looking around.

Where was that Uchiha?

Suddenly, he half-groaned and had the urge to slap himself. Why hadn't he used his bloodline limit?

No matter.

Quickly, calmly, and coolly (was that even a word?) he activated his bloodline limit.

Spotting Sasuke, as well as another person with a crazy amount of chakra, he approached the two.

When he had, he had the urge to slap himself… again.

Why was Uchiha Sasuke and Gaara having a tea party?

With stuffed animals of all sorts?

WITHOUT HIM?!

Really, that was quite insulting.

Simply flipping his shiny and silky hair, Neji asked, in his 'ice box' tone, "What's doing on here?"

Sasuke looked up at him and smirked. "Hnn." **Translation: **Having a tea party with my bestest baffle, Gaara-chan

The red head mentioned nodded. "Hn." **Translation: **Duh.

Feeling annoyed, Neji began to speak in the IBASE Icy-box and slightly emo language known by all. "Hnn." **Translation: **Why the hell wasn't invited?!

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Hn." **Translation: **Because I couldn't find you!

Neji simply shuddered, remembering the past few events.

"Hn," Gaara said. **Translation: **Sit. Now.

The Hyuuga obeyed and sat next to an incredibly fluffy hippopotamus.

Sasuke, holding a teapot, asked. "Hn?" **Translation: **Would you like some tea?

Neji nodded and held out his cup.

"Hn." Sasuke deadpanned. **Translation: **I was talking to Mr. Snuffles.

"Hn?" Neji looked confused. **Translation: **Who?

"Hn." Sasuke pointed to the fluffy rhino. **Translation: **Gaara-chan named him.

Gaara sighed. "Hn." **Translation: **Hn.

**-- Complete … or is it??--**

Did ya like it?

Huh?

Huh?

Huh?

Huh?

I did. I laughed. My friend gave me ideas for this one.


	5. Authors Note

Dear Readers,

I understand I never labeled this as "Complete," something I should have done. However, because I didn't and I got a Story Alert by Sabaku No Ko-chan and such lovely reviews from all you readers, that I went back and I couldn't help but not want to leave you all hanging, so I decided to sit my lazy arse down and WRITE!!! So, feel loved that I decided to continue this. Well, not this (as in The Quiet Ones), necessarily. I'm here to let you know that I've moved onto the Akatsuki!! First chapter is up and next chapter will be, hopefully, uploaded by Thursday (most of it's already complete). I apologize for my boo-boo, but that is what urged me to write "The Secret Life of the All-Akatsuki Crack Head." Go check it out.

Much Love,

Bubbles of Ebil


End file.
